


Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо (с)

by Nikeleit



Category: Liphlich (Band), MEJIBRAY, Merry (Band)
Genre: Domination, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо (с)2389 слов (15572 знака с пробелами) о том, что не надо доводить до бешенства красивых, gender free (c) и (TM) басистов. Никакой логики, сплошная откровенная порнуха. Сомнительное согласие (если оно вообще там где-то найдется).Намек на странные, но устоявшиеся отношения между Ватару и Неро.
Relationships: allusion on Kiyoharu (Kuroyume | sads)/Shingo Kuga (Liphlich), allusion on Nero (Merry)/Wataru (Liphlich); Wataru Shindo/Tsuzuku (Mejibray)





	Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо (с)

_2014 год, 2 февраля  
Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо (с)_

Ватару выполз со сцены, как пьяный, пошатываясь и хватаясь за стены длинными тонкими пальцами. Макияж потек, волосы растрепались, полы юбки разошлись, а сама юбка сползла с талии, открывая взгляду тонкие полоски стринг и чулки в мелкую сетку плотно обтягивающие нежную кожу бедер. В общей гримерке кто-то присвистнул, кто-то ахнул, а кто-то издал низкое густое «мммм», когда Ватару рванул полы юбки, и россыпь пуговиц покатилась по полу. Облизывая губы и обводя коллег по сцене пьяным взглядом, не останавливаясь, впрочем, надолго ни на ком, Ватару завел руки за спину, расстегнул широкий ошейник, придерживающий его сетчатый топ, а затем плюхнулся на низкий диванчик и начал стаскивать перчатки.  
К нему шагнул было Хиро – вокалист Nocturnal Bloodlust, но в этот момент их лидер - Натсу - вцепился сильными пальцами в его плечо, останавливая. И вовремя: в гримерку заглянул координатор сцены, оповещая о том, что уважаемых Nocturnal Bloodlust ждут на сцене. Ватару усмехнулся, мазнул по Хиро взглядом и развалился на стуле. Рядом тут же возник Куга, протягивая другу длинную черную сигарету в мундштуке. Ватару улыбнулся, провел подушечками пальцев по щеке вокалиста и обхватил мундштук губами. Тут же рядом щелкнула зажигалка, Ватару перевел взгляд: рядом с ним стоял Тсузуки – вокалист Mejibray, которые уже «отстрелялись», и теперь ждали только когда все закончится, чтобы всем вместе отправиться на афтепати.  
\- Тсузуки-куна научили хорошим манерам? – насмешливо поинтересовался Ватару, вытягивая гудящие ноги и затягиваясь. – Куга, ты чудо.  
\- Я вообще неплохой парень, - самодовольно начал Тсузуки, но Ватару не дал ему договорить, запуская ладонь свободной руки в волосы и вытаскивая шпилки, удерживающие высокую прическу.  
\- Жаль, я сплю только с очень плохими мужчинами, - Миа и Коичи переглянулись и, видимо в кои-то веки пришедши к единому мнению, понятливо захихикали, - ужасная сцена, отвратительное освещение, еще и звук постоянно плавал.  
\- Да я себя не слышал, - согласился Куга, усаживаясь рядом с Ватару, - просто ужас, - вокалист уложил голову на плечо басиста и Ватару тут же запустил пальцы в его волосы, перебирая их. – Хорошо, хоть зал подпевал.  
\- Не расстраивайся, милый, - Ватару улыбнулся и затянулся, останавливая взгляд на Тсузуки, который обиженный невниманием Ватару скрестил руки на груди и сверлил его взглядом, - расскажешь об этом позоре Кийохару-сама, он этот клуб по кирпичику разнесет.  
\- Ну вот еще, у Ки и без меня забот хватает, - возразил Куга, жмурясь от удовольствия. – Долго нам еще тут?  
\- Сейчас Nocturnal-ы выступят, и мы свободны, - Ватару выпустил дым прямо в сторону Тсузуки, а затем его губы исказились в лукавой хищной улыбке. – Тсузуки-сан обиделся на меня?  
\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Тсузуки, тем самым только подтверждая вопрос Ватару. – Я просто не мешаю вашему разговору.  
\- Тсузуки-сан настоящий джентльмен, - Ватару улыбнулся еще шире и в его глазах проскочили изумрудные искорки, - может быть, Тсузуки-сан согласится разделить со мной время развлечений на афтепати?  
\- А то! – самодовольно сказал настоящий джентльмен, выпячивая грудь. – Я же тебе еще два года назад говорил, что ты не пожалеешь.  
\- Настоящие джентльмены знают, что даме нужно время на обдумывание, - Ватару усмехнулся, стряхнул пепел в пластиковый стакан, где на самом дне еще было немного воды, - но я готов компенсировать твое ожидание.  
Куга прикрыл рот ладонью и тихо хихикнул. Тсузуки не понимал, что Ватару просто в бешенстве от его приставаний, и сам пер в расставленную ловушку. А Ватару внутри и правда клокотал: эта развратная девка самого низкого пошиба считала, что она – мужчина, ради которого по первому свистку все должны немедленно раздеваться догола и течь от восхищения. Последней каплей для Ватару стало сегодняшнее совместное выступление. Они как всегда фотографировались на память и пока Маса – басист Nocturnal Bloodlust – проверял качество фоток, чтобы если что переснять их, Тсузуки даже не спросив, с видом альфа-самца попытался просунуть ладонь через ткань юбки и сжать ягодицу Ватару. Чудом удержавшись от выцарапывания ему глаз, Ватару решил, что пора уже объяснить этому зарвавшемуся юнцу истинный расклад сил. С небольшим сожалением, он отказался сначала от первоначальной задумки проигнорировать афтепати и рвануть в здание родного лейбла, чтобы порадовать своим появлением Неро - барабанщика Merry, которые в последнее время были заняты начавшейся записью нового альбома и подавлены тяжелой травмой их басиста, а потом и от идеи захватить с собой после афтепати Хиро или Масу или даже обоих и устроить веселую ночь. Но, в конце концов, Nocturnal-ы в клубе бывают часто, и он еще успеет себя побаловать. Усмехнувшись, Ватару докурил и поднялся со своего места, обманчиво лениво скользнул ладонями по своему телу, скатывая податливую ткань топа и вышагивая из рухнувшей к ногам юбки. Заметив, как поплыл взгляд Тсузуки, Ватару царапнул его ногтем по щеке и подхватив вещи удалился в отгороженный ширмой угол, чтобы спокойно переодеться.

Афтепати еще гремела музыкой на небольшой район вокруг клуба, когда Ватару позволил Тсузуки посчитать, что он достаточно пьян, чтобы Тсузуки мог его на глазах у всех облапать за задницу и прижать к своим бедрам в имитации полового акта. Находясь за спиной Ватару, Тсузуки не видел, как в глазах басиста Liphlich снова полыхнули яркие зеленые искры, а вот Куга, Миа и Коичи, которые прекрасно это видели, синхронно прижали ладони ко рту. Усмехнувшись, Ватару изогнул шею, создавая впечатление, что он пытается обвиться вокруг Тсузуки, как юркая змея, поцеловал вокалиста Mejibray в шею и шепнул ему на ухо, коснувшись языком мочки, усыпанной сережками: «Пошли в гостиницу».  
Ночной холодный воздух слегка отрезвил Тсузуки, пока они шли до гостиницы, которая по счастью была недалеко от клуба, где проходила афтепати, но Ватару, сжавший ладонью его член сквозь брюки прямо в лифте и распутно облизнувший губы при этом, снова заставил его опьянеть. В номер они не вошли – ввалились, уже целуясь, причем Тсузуки пытался по-хозяйски ухватить Ватару за длинные волосы. Дверь за ними шумно захлопнулась, раздался щелчок автоматического замка, и Ватару тут же оторвался от Тсузуки. Но прежде чем тот успел возмутиться, Ватару начал расстегивать на себе рубашку, отступая вглубь номера в сторону спальни. Тсузуки самодовольно оскалился, стаскивая с себя пиджак и расстегивая ремень на брюках.  
Включив слабый свет, Ватару, оставшийся на пороге спальни уже в одних стрингах, толкнул Тсузуки в грудь, заставляя упасть на кровать с широким матрасом, застеленным пошлой красной простыней, а затем забрался на кровать сам, склонившись над обнаженным телом вокалиста Mejibray.  
\- Значит, Тсузуки-сан у нас неплохой парень? – спросил он низким голосом, царапнув ногтями Тсузуки по груди.  
\- Ага, - пьяно согласился Тсузу, смотря на Ватару с плохо скрытой жадной похотью.  
\- А я считаю, что Тсузуки-сан, - с каждым словом Ватару склонял голову все ниже и все ближе к члену Тсузуки, ухватившись ладонями за его бедра, тем самым подталкивая Тсузуки все ближе к грани сумасшествия, и когда тот уже нетерпеливо двинул бедрами навстречу его губам, Ватару усмехнулся, отбрасывая с себя притворное опьянение, - пошлая дешевая дрянь, которую нужно наказать.  
Сильные руки басиста в мгновение ока перевернули Тсузуки со спины на живот, затем одна ладонь легла на загривок, удерживая Тсузу лицом в подушку, колено грубо растолкнуло его ноги, а свободная ладонь с оттяжкой прошлась по ягодице. Тсузуки заорал, пытаясь вывернуться из грубой хватки, но их силы были не равны даже близко. Ладонь еще несколько десятков раз с оттяжкой прошлась по обеим ягодицам, а затем Ватару отпустил ошеломленного хрипящего и всхлипывающего парня, удовлетворенно хмыкнув себе под нос. Вот теперь его чувство мести было насыщено, впереди еще была вся ночь и Ватару даже подумывал вернуться обратно в клуб и выцепить Хиро или Масу, если удастся, а если не удастся – вызвать такси и все-таки рискнуть, и доехать до родного лейбла. От приятных мыслей его отвлекло прикосновение к плечу. Ватару обернулся. Тсузуки, слегка покачиваясь и стоя на коленях, с которого слетела вся напыщенность и показная маскулинность, смотрел на него пьяными жалобными глазами, из-за потекшего макияжа показавшимися совсем огромными, и что-то видимо хотел ему сказать, но в тот момент, когда взгляд Ватару наткнулся на его опухшие от крика и слез губы, яркие, будто ягоды вишни в алкоголе, руки Ватару сами потянулись к его плечам. Его вдруг повело так, что мозг радостно отключился, и очнулся Ватару уже лежащим на постели, обнимающим Тсузу за плечи и зацеловывающим эти чертовы опухшие блядские губы, а тот лишь беспомощно стонал, цепляясь за его руки. Почти ласково огладив щеку Тсузу той же самой ладонью, которой он всего несколько минут назад порол его, Ватару оторвался от его губ, провел языком по его шее и уложил на спину. Тсузуки зашипел, когда раздраженная кожа ягодиц коснулась простыни, но у него не было сил сопротивляться, а Ватару тем временем атаковал губами его соски, не позволяя себе задуматься над тем, что он творит. Его пальцы прошлись по паховым складкам, царапнули ногтями, а потом Ватару обхватил член Тсузуки ладонью двигая так, как ему бы самому понравилось, чтобы ласкали его. Тсузу застонал вначале тихо, сорванным от крика голосом, а потом чуть громче, разрываясь между ощущениями. Надолго его не хватило и вскоре Ватару почувствовал, как его пальцы заливает теплая сперма. Оторвавшись от сосков Тсузуки, Ватару поднял на него взгляд, невольно залюбовавшись мутным расфокусированным взглядом, зардевшимися щеками и опухшими губами. Дотянувшись, Ватару распустил узел, удерживающий на нем стринги, благодаря втайне всех чертей за то, что ему в голову утром пришла идея надеть именно такое белье, а затем вновь растолкнул коленом ноги Тсузу в разные стороны, приподнял его бедра, подсовывая под них плоскую подушку, и огладил мокрыми от его же собственной спермы пальцами съежившийся анус.  
\- Расслабься, детка, - Ватару взмахом головы откинул за спину мешающиеся волосы, и осторожно ввел сразу два пальца внутрь, по-прежнему слепо ориентируясь на прежние свои ощущения. – У тебя было что-нибудь такое раньше? – Тсузуки зажмурился, мотнул головой, упираясь лицом в подушку, краснея теперь не только щеками, но шеей, а потом кивнул. – Прекрасно, - он аккуратно начал двигать кистью, поцеловав Тсузу в колено, - боже, какой же ты жаркий, - хрипло пробормотал он, зажмурившись на несколько секунд, продолжая двигать кистью.  
Тсузуки вновь застонал, распластавшись по кровати. Косметику он окончательно размазал по подушке, ноги его задрожали, пятками он пытался опереться о постель, но они съезжали со скользкой простыни. Не прекращая двигать пальцами, Ватару закинул вначале одну, а затем и вторую, ноги его себе на плечи, а потом, повернув голову, втянул в рот большой палец посасывая его в том же темпе, в котором его пальцы проникали в тело вокалиста Mejibray. Практически первозданно голый, безо всякой напускной грубости и раздутого самомнения, Тсузуки превратился просто в очень чувствительную, покорную куколку, которая вздрагивала всем телом и стонала тихим нежным голосом. И у Ватару от этого сносило крышу почище, чем от Лотоса (*), выкуренного после концерта и на афтепати.  
\- Ватару, пожалуйста, - беспомощно простонал Тсузу, окончательно распрощавшийся с сознанием.  
Ватару кивнул, с пошлым чмоканьем выпуская палец его ноги из своего рта, а затем осторожно вынимая из него пальцы. Сплюнув, он размазал слюну по члену, жалея о том, что это обычная гостиница, а не лав-отель, где смазка обычно лежала чуть ли не в каждом углу номера, а затем, приставив головку ко входу, качнул бедрами и осторожно вошел до половины, удерживая ладонями бедра Тсузуки, чтобы тот не вздумал дернуться. Тсузуки хрипло застонал, вцепился пальцами в простынь, выгибаясь дугой на постели. Казалось, у него даже глаза стали шире в разрезе. Ватару замер, едва дыша от остроты ощущений. Перед глазами всё плыло, ему казалось, что в номере светит не слабый свет от энергосберегающих ламп, а самое настоящее раскаленное лавовое солнце, прожигающее их обоих насквозь. Дав им обоим время раздышаться, Ватару начал двигаться, понимая, что долго он в таком медленном и осторожном темпе не удержится. Он двигался все быстрее, воспринимая звуки даже не ушами, а всей кожей, пропуская стоны Тсузуки и собственное хриплое сумасшедшее рокочущее дыхание через всего себя. Он бормотал ему какую-то пошлую успокаивающую чушь, лихорадочно целуя его стопы, продолжая обжигаясь двигаться внутри, и Тсузу что-то ему неразборчиво отвечал.  
То, что Тсузуки забился под ним в оргазме, Ватару понял не сразу, а когда понял, когда услышал чудом сквозь безумный стук сердца, что тот продолжает умоляюще звать его по имени, отпустил себя, вбиваясь в расслабившееся тело в каком-то остервенелом приступе. Задыхаясь, он грубо шлепнул ладонью по ногам Тсузуки, спуская их со своих дернувшихся плеч, опустился к его телу, опираясь на ладони и короткими хаотичными толчками вбиваясь в обжигающую тесноту, а затем прижался губами к его шее, целуя вначале нежно, а затем – все грубее и грубее, засасывая нежную кожу до кривого некрасивого синяка, кончая внутри податливого жаркого тела.

Тсузуки, вздрагивая, гладил его по волосам и что-то шептал сорванным окончательно голосом, но Ватару лишь качнул головой, ласково поцеловал его в уголок губ, осторожно вытаскивая из него член, приподнялся на ладонях, перекатился и упал на спину рядом. У него перед глазами мерцали черные точки и в этот момент Тсузуки мог хоть признаваться ему в любви, хоть кричать о том, как он его ненавидит – для Ватару ничего больше не имело значения, и он ничего не слышал. Тсузуки подтянулся к нему поближе, обхватил дрожащими руками его руку, прижался губами к плечу. Ватару машинально сжал ладонью его колено, рассеянно поглаживая кончиками пальцев.  
\- Если ты снова захочешь меня, - услышал он свой голос будто со стороны, - будет только так. По-другому ты меня не получишь, детка, - Тсузу всхлипнул, торопливо кивнул и вновь поцеловал его в плечо, - умничка. А теперь молчи и спи.  
Дождавшись, пока дыхание Тсузуки выровняется, Ватару осторожно поднялся, набросил на спящего вокалиста Mejibray легкое одеяло, тихо оделся и вышел из спальни, прикрыв за собой дверь. Даже не оглянувшись на свое отражение в зеркале, он набросил на себя свое теплое пальто, надел очки и вышел из номера, захлопнув до щелчка за собой дверь. Сбежав по лестнице, он вышел из гостиницы на улицу и закурил, щурясь от яркого света уличного фонаря. Неподалеку мигнуло фонарями запоздалое такси и Ватару кивнул водителю, показав пять растопыренных пальцев и сигарету, на что водитель кивнул ему в ответ. Открыв смс-диалог с Неро, он написал, глубоко затягиваясь очередной сигаретой Лотоса: «Привет. У меня было паршивое выступление в дерьмовом клубе, хреновая афтепати и идиотская ночь. Можно я приеду?» и отправил сообщение. Конечно, шансов, что Неро ему ответит было мало, и Ватару мысленно дал себе обещание, что, если ответ не придет через десять минут – он уедет домой. Поэтому он стоял, тянул Лотос, смотрел на падающий снег, и хотел промерзнуть до костей, чтобы очиститься от этого пламени, в котором он сгорал всего какой-то час назад. Телефон завибрировал в руке. Ватару разблокировал экран и с какой-то затаенной нежностью улыбнулся. «Привет, любовь моя. А у нас сегодня полетела проводка, сгорел усилитель и у звукаря отказала аппаратура, так что я дома. Тебе можно все. Приезжай. Люблю тебя.» Ватару заблокировал телефон обратно, кинул недокуренный Лотос в снег и раздавил каблуком. Садясь в такси, он чувствовал себя живым и чистым.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Лотос - эвфемизм сигареты с легким наркотиком, обычно - марихуаной. Чистейшая хэдканонная выдумка.


End file.
